Bringing Back the Magic
by Joker-o-hearts
Summary: A story for adbest, originally tittle 'Bon Appetite'. W.O.O.H.P. is in trouble after a recent string of robberies leaves its agents facing mysterious and dangerous creatures. Only one other agency can help put a stop to this, but it seems that the Center is facing its own pandemic. Can the spies and Team Mystery save the day, or have they finally met their match? *Rewriting*


**Bringing Back the Magic**

**Chapter one: Desperate Times.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the shows Martin Mystery, Totally Spies or any of their characters. Ruby and Sapphire however, are mine, and therefore cannot be used without my consent._

_This story was requested and written for adbest, I hope you like it!_

_Please enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>Top Secret Government Laboratory, Unknown Location- 11:52 pm.<p>

Two W.O.O.H.P. agents are seen standing on the roof of the laboratory. One was a man, dressed in a fitted black jumpsuit, holding a pair of binoculars to his face. The other was a woman dressed in a similar outfit as her companion.

The man gave a bored sigh, lowering the binoculars and turning to the girl, "It's almost midnight, and there's no sign of any suspicious activity. Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Of course I'm sure." The woman huffed, "Jerry said this guy likes to strike right at midnight, and based on the pattern of his previous targets, this testing facility is definitely next on his list."

"Jerry also said that all the witnesses to the other crimes claimed they saw the man engulfed in a bright flash of light before turning into a monster. If you ask me, I think all this secretive government stuff finally made them snap." The man grumbled.

The woman chuckled, "I'll admit, saying you got robbed by the Boogieman does sound a little crazy."

Before either of the agents could continue, a loud explosion shook the building, opening a gaping hole in the wall. Chaos followed, as alarms and shouts filled the once peaceful night air. Scientists and soldiers began to scramble across the facility, unprepared for the sudden attack.

The man staggered to his feet, "That came from the chemical lab! Come on!"

Sprinting towards the fire escape the agents bounded down the steps, heading for the third floor chemical lab. Leaping into the room the agents caught sight of a dark silhouette. The figure stood before a white meteor fragment in the middle of the room.

"Stop right there! In the name of the World Organization of Human Protection, you are hereby under arrest! Your thieving days are over!" The woman shouted, pointing to the figure.

The figure turned to look over his shoulder, chuckling darkly, "Oh, but my dear, I'm just getting started."

Reaching into his pocket, the man pulled out a smooth black stone, and began to chant in an unknown language. Suddenly the stone turned silver, and a bright yellow aura surrounded him. The light grew in size and brightness until it had completely engulfed the ma.

The light blinded the W.O.O.H.P. agents for a few moments, before completely disappearing, and revealing a new figure.

"W-What is that thing?!" The male agent shrieked, as a shadow of a large winged creature overtook him and his partner.

The panicked cries of the agents pierced the air for a few brief seconds, before they were cut off with an ear piercing roar. After a moment, the winged figure soared high into the sky, the meteor clutch tightly in its arms.

The chaotic movement of the scientists and soldiers ceased as all eyes fell upon the creature, now revealed to be a gargoyle in the full moon light. A dark, roaring laughter echoed through the night, and the creatures departing words chilled the souls of all who heard.

"You think you can stop me?!" The gargoyle roared, "I've only just begun! Let the world know, Apocalypse has come!"

* * *

><p>W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Los Angeles- 9:45 am.<p>

Jerry leaned back in his chair, kneading his temples in an attempt to rid himself of his developing headache.

Opening his eyes, he fixed them on the man standing before him, one of the many doctors employed by W.O.O.H.P., "A gargoyle, you say. Are you sure?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes sir. Both agents claim that the thief, who we now know calls himself 'Apocalypse', turned into a gargoyle and attacked them. We're getting similar reports from several other witnesses as well."

Nodding Jerry dismissed the man from his office. His eyes fell to the stack of files on his desk, the previous crimes committed by Apocalypse. Each was a robbery of a high security top secret facility, and all said the same thing.

Apocalypse had the ability to transform into creatures of myth and legend.

"I'm afraid this has become too much for W.O.O.H.P. to handle alone. Desperate times call for desperate measures." The elderly British man sighed.

Typing a command into his computer, Jerry turned to the giant monitor behind his desk. At first the monitor stayed a bright blue, but finally the image of a black haired woman in an all-white suit appeared, a look of surprise on her face.

"Jerry?" The woman questioned.

Jerry gave a half smile, "Hello M.O.M., I'm afraid I need to ask a favor of you."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the new and improved chapter one! Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Anyway, let me know if you guys see any errors or have questions for me. If you don't like the story, don't read it.<strong>

**Adbest, let me know if you like it so far, and send me a PM if you have questions. Again, sorry for the delay and sudden story change.**

**Also, just a heads up, I probably won't be taking any more story requests until I get the ones I have waiting done first. If you still want a story though and don't mind waiting for a long time, send me a PM. I'll give me a request, I'll see what I can do with it, and later on I'll give you guys a list of requested stories that I will be writing in the order they were requested. After that list is published though, I won't be taking any more requests for a while.**


End file.
